


Reflection

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He passed the full-length mirror and caught a glimpse of something that made him stop and <i>look</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nos4a2no9).
  * Inspired by [Mirror Image](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1188) by Nos4a2no9. 



> Written anonymously for Nos4a2no9's birthday. Riffs off of her story _Mirror Image_.

Ray stepped out of the shower and roughly dried himself off. He tied the towel around his waist and headed for the bedroom, shivering a little outside the steamy bathroom. He passed the full-length mirror and caught a glimpse of something that made him stop and _look_.

He was still pretty scrawny, but that was never going to change. He loosened the towel and let it drop to the rug, examining his naked reflection in the mirror.

Ray didn't think that he was ever going to see his body the way Fraser did, as something beautiful and graceful. But now, after living in Canada for so long, building up muscles from hard, physical work, he could see that his body wasn't as awkward and ungainly as he'd always thought. And maybe, after viewing himself through Fraser's eyes for so many years, he could almost believe...that Fraser wasn't getting short-changed in their relationship, that maybe Ray _did_ deserve someone as gorgeous and beautiful as Fraser.

Ray smiled at himself, the smile that Fraser loved so much, and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Fraser would be home soon.

 

-fin-


End file.
